The First And Last
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: Lovino was a local priest in Arthur's kingdom. What happens when he gets a crush on a married man who likes him back? PrussiaXRomano, PrussiaXFem!Austria, maybe Spamano also
1. Chapter 1

Church bells run in the small village that a priest named Lovino Vargas called home. Him and his brothers had ran the church for many years without a hand from anyone but the king every now and again.

Lovino watched the Kingdom often in his spare time because of King Arthur Kirkland who was somehow a very close friend to him. The Kingdom was a large stone castle, the curtains to each window was a dark shade of blue with a golden-yellow on the edges. His eyes soon looked at the knights, their metal uniform to keep them safe with a red or blue shirt showing out from underneath. Some with their helmets on but most with them off. Platinum blonde hair caught the Italians eyes. As much as the Italian acted like he hated the blond he had a soft spot for the flirt. The blond smirked when he caught the Italians eye and winked, causing Lovino to quickly turn away with a blush on his face.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was the name of the blond who started smirking after making the Priest red. Gilbert knew, Lovino as a strict catholic and himself being a knight they could never really be anything. Two different classes of people, but he still couldn't help but to enjoy making the Italian blush even if they had never talked. Days of watching Lovino stare at him, Gilbert knew Lovino's personality pretty well, even going to church to just be able to hear him and work everything out. Dreams sometimes had the Italian in them and how it would be if they could be together even if being gay was wrong.

Sighing when he watched the Italian go back inside the Prussian crossed his arms. Wanting Arthur to one day let him watch the Italian Priest. Always when he got the job he would be forced to take care of Feliciano or Sebastian, never Lovino. When it came to taking care of Lovino it would always be Antonio Carriedo, a Spaniard with chocolate brown bed hair. Gilbert never liked the day when the Spaniard got back and started going on about how cute Lovino was in all different ways even if it got the Prussian to like the Italian more. He had seen Lovino's blush and him get mad but he had never seen things like Antonio told him, like about the curl that stood out about the Italians. Gosh, did Gilbert want to pull Lovino's curl even if he didn't ever get that close. Antonio would tell about how Lovino's day was and how he wanted to leave the church to maybe have children of his own one day, which didn't make Gilbert feel better.

When Lovino hid away from the Prussian he let images run into his head of how their first meet would be. Lovino knew he was going to be married off to a girl named Anri if he ever left the church, so that's why he stayed so he wouldn't have to and get to watch someone he did like. It was wrong for him to like another male who was happily married. Antonio told him all the time about Gilbert's marriage to a girl named Sofia from Austria. Lovino had seen the girl and Gilbert together plenty of times, her dark brown hair and light purple eyes with the pretty clothes she wore made sense for why the Prussian would be with her. Lovino knew Arthur was doing a good deed when he never let Gilbert take care of him or let them meet, knowing Lovino might have been crushed on the first day.

Gilbert kept his eyes peeled for Lovino, waiting to see if he came back out before feeling two arms cling to his leg. Smiling the Prussian picked up the small child with Sofia soon following behind. "Hallo~" He smiled to them both while cuddling the light brown haired boy.

"Hallo Vati~" the child smiled and hugged close before Gilbert winked at Sofia.

"Hallo Beautiful" he smirked before kissing her. Causing the female to turn red before pulling away.

"Not out here" she sighed before taking the child off him. "Patrick and I are going home after we get some food for dinner tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Ja!" The Prussian smiled brightly before taking his sons hand and followed behind his wife. Not knowing that Lovino saw the whole thing.

Sofia = Fem!Austria

Patrick is a love child oc

I don't really ship PruAus but I thought it would be worth it to cause a larger plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino knew to well about Gilbert's marriage but couldn't help but to feel sick, the guilt in his stomach wanting him to spew. His eyes looked up at Arthur's kingdom again. The English man had possibly seen it all as well. Taking one last glance at where the Prussian was the Italian ran inside for his daily masses.

Gilbert sat on the stairs outside his house with his diary, writing about his day before sighing and looked at the church which was behind a few houses but peeked over the top. Did he wish he didnt get married? Did he wish he never got the girl pregnant twice? Yes twice since his wife was pregnant again. Gilbert walked to the church once again, knocking as quietly as he could even if he knew mass was over, he needed to confess. Not to Lovino but to god so he can heal his sins.

Walking in he sat down at the nicely polished aisle and started to pray. Muttering words to himself before looking up. Seeing green eyes upon him before quickly looking away and left the door. Gilbert knew those eyes any where and quickly got up knocking on the door before walking in, looking at the Italian who looked a bit scared or worried. The two had never seen each other this close up.

Gilbert's eyes looked from the curl, to his brown hair, to the green eyes which had a little bit of hazel in them, looking at the white robes and the red sash around his neck.

Lovino went from the platinum blond hair, his red eyes and his pale skin. Looking at his blue shirt to the black tights he would have worn under his armor.

"Hallo Lovino." Gilbert muttered and looked at the Italian who looked away.

"Ciao Gilbert..." Lovino muttered back before he looked up at the Prussian who had somehow gotten closer when he looked away.

"How are you?"

"Alright now get out of my church!"

"Why? I like it here and I thought priests were meant to let us people who need help stay"

"You don't need help! You're meant to be at home with your wife and child! Making sure they're alright!"

Gilbert blinked, he knew that Lovino was right and turned away from him "I'm sorry then... I'll come back another time then..." He sighs before going back home, feeling the Italians eyes wondering his back but didnt mind it.

Walking out of the church, he smiled to Lovino and started to walk home before blinking, hearing a scream from his house he quickly ran in to see what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia had her legs open with a few local maids and other females. Gilbert panicked and walked up to see what it was before hearing a cry.

His Daughter was Born

Gilbert thought there was another month until the child was born until he got a death glare from his wife. Walking up to her, he laced their fingers "sorry I'm late... I didn't know she was due today..."

"Shut up! You were late for Patrick's birth also!" She yelled. Gilbert forgot he shouldn't have talked much after birth, mainly if he was late.

Sighing, Gilbert watched as maids helped clean up the crying baby that Sofia had called Elena, while Sofia took care of Patrick. Elena had her fathers eyes but darker blond hair which was just showing. Smiling a little at watching his little girl before thinking about the child being baptized. What would happen if Lovino was the priest for it? Would Gilbert be able to do it? Shaking his head to quickly forget those thoughts he looked back at his new daughter, knowing Sofia would soon get a painter to paint a new portrait of the family. He knew how much it costed but it would be a new memory, no?

Next thing there was knocks at the door which made Gilbert blink. 'Who would be out here at this time of night?' He thought before opening the door, seeing the king and a few other people piled behind him.

"'Ello Sir Gilbert, I heard you had a child a few hours ago?" The king asked while Gilbert's eyes scanned the people around.

"Ja your highness. She was born a few hours ago" he said, more concentrating on the people around then the king in front of him.

"May I come in...?" The king was loosing his patients with this knight before Sofia came into the image, with Patrick in her arms

"Hallo your highness" she said and politely curtsied while Patrick bowed his head. "Would you like to come in and meet Elena?" She asked before the king nodded.

"Yes please" he nodded before Sofia allowed the king and the people behind him inside while Gilbert was still looking at the crowd before it got more empty and saw the people outside who really didnt want anything to do with this.

Moving outside with them Gilbert crossed his arms, letting the cooler air hit him before looking at the man next to him. The brown hair with that strange curl hanging out with his white and red outfit and brown boot which were nicely hidden. "Hallo Lovi" Gilbert smiled and crossed his arms before the Italian looked up at him.

Lovino took a few seconds to look at the blond hair to his blue shirt, down to his tights and shoes. "Ciao..." He sighed and crossed his arms, couldn't this bastard leave him alone? Even if Lovino did like him. He didn't need the heartbreak or anything from the Prussian.

"How's your night? Better then mine, I guess?" Gilbert joked before Lovino glared with his arms crossed.

"Do you really think my night is better? I will never be able to get what you have so don't say your night is worse then mine! You're loved and have a family while I don't but mi fratelli!" He growled before Gilbert had shut himself up and closed his eyes to let out a sigh with his smile gone.

"Don't say that Lovino... You will find someone who makes you happy-" next thing Gilbert knew the Italians lips were against his. It was so wrong but it felt right so he kissed back before Lovino pulled away. "Lovi...?" Gilbert asked with his eyes partly closed.

"Si...?"

"Kiss me again"


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert's crimson red eyes fluttered open. He felt strange and looked around the room to the red carpet to the stone walls. Then down at the Italian next to him and blinked a few times to work out what happened. Naked bodies and clothes all over the floor before looking at the white sheets. 'SHIT!' The Prussian thought and quickly got up, feeling a pain in his hips. 'Did Lovino top...?" He thought and looked at the Italian before shaking his head, getting dressed while in pain before trying his best to run home before Sofia worked it out.

While Lovino wasn't asleep, he knew the Prussian had left and curled up in a ball, feeling guilt and sickness filling him so got dressed himself. Keeping his eyes closed most of the time since he was praying at the same time, knowing god needed to forgive him since he had sinned big time. Maybe Lovino just needed to get over Gilbert, but how? He couldn't really move away since he owned a church, nor could he get married because he was a priest. What could he do then?

Leaving his home to do somethings, Lovino kept his arms crossed himself. Boy, was it nice to have someone you deeply cared about have wrapped around you or the other way round. Sighing he opened his eyes a little and looked over his shoulder since tanned arms had wrapped around him. "Ciao Antonio..."

"Hola Lovi~" the tanned man smiled with his chocolate brown bed hair almost covering his face. The green eyes looking deep into Lovino's.

"It's Lovino, not Lovi" he sighed and looked away, before quickly hugging the Spaniard.

"What's wrong Lovi...?" The Spaniard dared to ask.

"I'll tell you at your place... I don't want people over hear us..." He sighed before the Spaniard walked him home, letting Lovino explain everything that happened and helped him feel better. Maybe Lovino would be better with Antonio.

Meanwhile when Gilbert got home he got yelled at like there was no tomorrow. Trying his best to explain what he made up that happened to her made Sofia more mad and threatened to take everything off Gilbert. That wasn't what he needed. To lose his first son and his new born daughter? He couldn't. So went to begging for one more chance and that was all Sofia would give him.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no more chances for Gilbert. If he stuffed anything up with Sofia, his family was gone. Patrick and Elena would possibly not be with him ever again. He didnt need to lose his new born child and his first son.

While Lovino was happy. More then happy with his fingers laced with his childhood friends, Antonio. Even though he would never do it in public he was happy laying on the floor with Antonio holding his hand. It was warm and let him sleep for small naps. Of course they will need to keep it a secret but they would be happy.

When leaving the house the Spaniard gave Lovino a kiss on the lips which had caught Gilbert's attention when he walked past with a frown, feeling jealous of Antonio but kept a grip on his sons hand while his wife holding his new born following. When the two pulled apart The Spaniard gave the Italian a kiss on the cheek which made him red, turning redder when he noticed the people and quickly left before anything was said.  
"That was disturbing..." Sofia muttered while walking past the scene, making Gilbert frown but just agreed. Even if he felt jealous and wanted to rip the Spaniard's head off.

When he got to the field for Patrick to play in, he sat on the ground when Sofia put a blanket down. Elena sat on the blanket and played with Sofia's fingers while Patrick ran around. Occasionally getting chased by his father. Maybe this was better for Gilbert even if he didn't get with Lovino, at least he had his family. He just didnt want to feel the jealously he now got from Lovino and Antonio but he wasn't surprised. Antonio had seemed to have a crush on Lovino for a long time, so all Gilbert could do was try and be happy for them

Gilbert hated every time he now saw Lovino. He was always with Antonio, not always close and cuddled but Lovino was happy. Meanwhile Lovino hated it when he looked at Gilbert, Sofia was always by his side with his family which made Lovino more jealous. Gilbert had family.

When walking past each other Gilbert kept taking glances at Lovino that he hoped Sofia didn't see while Lovino kept his gaze away from him, feeling himself shiver a little at Gilbert's gaze. "Hey, Antonio..." Lovino muttered and looked at him.

"What is it, amor?"

"Is he still staring?" Antonio blinked before looking over his shoulder and frowned at Gilbert

"No he isn't. He's not even glancing over here now."

"Buono"

Gilbert sighed, wanting to pull the couple apart but knew he would blow things with Sofia. Why was loving someone so hard? Maybe Gilbert should just give up.

So Gilbert did.


End file.
